leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Magma Cavern
|rest=Yes |traps=No |monsterhouses=Yes |items=Allowed |money=Allowed |teamsize=3 |startlevel=Current |maintype= , |boss= }} Magma Cavern (Japanese: マグマの　ちてい Magma Depths) is the fifteenth dungeon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, and the penultimate dungeon to be visited during the game's main storyline. It consists of 23 floors and ends in Magma Cavern Pit (Japanese: マグマの　ちてい さいかそう), where resides. Once player completes Uproar Forest and finishes at least four missions, Pokémon Square will form a team to rescue Alakazam's which hasn't returned. The dungeon will be unlocked if player finishes at least two missions after that happens and finishes the Team Base. Monster Houses may appear on floors 8-20. Shops may appear on floors 2-6. There is a chance of finding a buried item in floor 1 of Magma Cavern Pit. Darkness shrouds all floors. The visual theme of floors 1 to 7 is normal rock with magma leaking out, for floors 8 to 17 it is hot rock with more magma present, and on floors 18 to 23, the rock becomes blackened with heat, featuring more magma than any other dungeon in the game. After floor 23 lies a and a door that leads to Magma Cavern Pit. The music in the regular Magma Cavern is unique to this dungeon, and is present on all floors (with the exception of part of Wish Cave). Pokémon encountered Magma Cavern Magma Cavern Pit |-10|boss=yes}} Items Magma Cavern |} Magma Cavern Pit |} Kecleon Shop They appear more often at floors 3-4. |} Monster House |} Buried items |} Layout In the anime Magma Cavern briefly appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. Snubbull informed the Whiscash Elder at the Whiscash Pond that Team A.C.T. had left on a mission to save a and a here. In the manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga Magma Cavern was the location where Ginji and headed in order to meet and find out if Ginji was truly the cursed human causing natural disasters. They finally reached the Magma Cavern in Why I Became a Pokémon. The Answer Finally Revealed!!, but were surprised by the arrival of Team A.C.T., who had arrived to take Mudkip away. Refusing to be taken away, Ginji and Mudkip engaged in a battle against the Gold Rank team, but soon Ninetales arrived, halting the fight. Ninetales then revealed that the real cursed human being was actually Gengar, whose appearance in the Pokémon world was resulting in Groudon's awakening, thus causing all the natural disasters that had happened recently. In Tears and Emotions - It's the Final Chapter!, Groudon was completely awakened. Gengar revealed that he intended to have Groudon destroy the entire Pokémon world, as it was the cause of his current state. Groudon, however, didn't listen to him, and almost crushed him under falling rocks, only to be saved by Mudkip. All of Ginji's friends from the Pokémon Square, as well as the he and Mudkip had met at the Frosty Forest, arrived to their help. Thanks to Gengar, who had finally realized the error of his ways, distracting Groudon with his , everybody got a chance to attack Groudon together, successfully defeating the Continent Pokémon and saving the Pokémon world. In other languages Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon locations Category:Caves de:Magmahöhle es:Caverna Magma fr:Mine Magma it:Caverna Magma ja:マグマのちてい zh:熔漿地底